


Working Overtime

by burning_spirit



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly James T. Kirk, Cuddly Spock (Star Trek), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Overload, Established Relationship, Evening cuddles, Everyday Life, Five Year Mission, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Hand & Finger Kink, Holding Hands, Hugging/Embracing, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Interspecies Romance, It's Kirk, It's Spock - Freeform, James T. Kirk Loves Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock Fluff, James T. Kirk/Spock in Love, Kirk is hopelessly in love, Kirk/Spock Day, Kissing, Late at Night, Light Petting, M/M, Married Couple, Married James T. Kirk/Spock, Married Life, Mentions of Sex, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Nighttime, OTP Feels, One Shot, Pet Names, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Slice of Life, So Married, Somebody's in the mood, Space Husbands, Spock Loves James T. Kirk, Spock is a tease, Spock is hopelessly in love, Sweet, T'hy'la, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch Telepathy, Touching, True Love, Vulcan, Vulcan Biology, Vulcan Bond, Vulcan Kisses, after work, k/s - Freeform, no actual sex but give me a chance, otp, so in love it hurts, spirk, terms of endearment, vulcan hand porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:57:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burning_spirit/pseuds/burning_spirit
Summary: Commander Spock has to work late, so Captain Kirk resolves to wait up for him in bed.





	Working Overtime

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for sexual references/language.
> 
> Posted (a little belatedly) in celebration of K/S Day 2019! ♥
> 
> I usually imagine the original Star Trek cast in my work, but I’ve tried to maintain enough ambiguity so that you can read this as the AOS guys if you prefer. :)
> 
> Units are in metric, since as an American I am embarrassed by the arbitrariness of our measuring system and hopeful that it will be long out of use by the 2260’s. LOL!
> 
> Vulcan translations and other thoughts are in the end notes. (Translations also in hover text.)
> 
> Un-beta’d, so any mistakes are courtesy of Yours Truly.

Commander Spock bent down to give a parting kiss to his husband, who was reclining on the left side of their bed with a padd in his lap and several data cards in a cluster by his thigh, settling into the Vulcan’s quarters for a regrettably solitary evening of paperwork.

“I hate that you have to be in the labs all night,” a morose Captain Kirk said when their lips parted. He took Spock’s hand in his own and ran his soft cheek over bony knuckles.

“It will not be _all_ night,” Spock said, running his free hand through Kirk’s silken hair before cupping his face and offering him a rueful smile. His heart sang at the automatic way his lover leaned into his touch.

“I know,” Kirk said, “but it’ll be so late before you get back. And you’ll probably be too tired to…” The Human bashfully lowered his eyes and kissed Spock’s hand, rubbing their fingers together in an _ozh’esta_ as well.

“_Adun_,” Spock said, “we have been over this. You need to sleep.” The captain’s stubborn predilection for masochistically denying himself enough rest continued to baffle him.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t wait up,” Kirk said in a sarcastic tone.

Perching his weight on the edge of the bed, Spock favored his bondmate with a raised eyebrow and a stern look.

“No, don’t sit down, go on, leave me,” Kirk said with an exaggerated pout. His face brightened a moment later though. “The sooner you go, the sooner you’ll come back and then we can…”

“Yes?” Spock said, leaning tantalizingly close and brushing Kirk’s earlobe with his lips.

Illogical as it was, he loved to coax direct verbal references to their intimacy out of his still unexpectedly coy spouse. They had been married for seven months and four days now, but Kirk’s peculiar (albeit endearing) modesty persisted. It had lessened since their wedding and bonding, to be sure, but talking about their sexual encounters still raised his blood pressure such that Spock could feel it through their telepathic link. And the pinkish orange blush that spread through his cheeks was so beguiling that Spock took every opportunity he had to summon it.

_Spock_, Kirk whined in his head, large fingers pawing at the scientist’s blue shirt.

“The sooner I’ll come back so that we can _what_?” Spock whispered, taunting the poor man with an electrifying sweep of his tongue along the dainty little rounded shell of his upper ear. “What do you wish to do with me when I return to you?”

“I… you know what I want,” Kirk murmured.

Spock chuckled low and deep, knowing the sound of his rumbling baritone drove his husband crazy with lust.

Sure enough, Kirk whimpered beneath him before switching tactics. “If I don’t say it, then you’ll just have to stay with me.”

Apparently he thought he’d bested the resident logician on their ship.

“No,” Spock said, “if you don’t say it now, I will still have to leave. And I will not only insist that you say it later anyhow, but I’ll also be forced to delay rewarding you for doing so.”

Curiosity clearly piqued, Kirk pressed their cheeks together and sighed. “Honey, I… when you get back, I want you to… make love to me.” His hands had wound their way tightly into Spock’s uniform.

“Ah,” the Vulcan said, smirking into the skin of Kirk’s jaw. “That was not so difficult to say, was it?”

_Don’t make fun_, Kirk thought in a painfully, adorably small voice.

“My _kahs’khior’i_,” Spock hummed, withdrawing far enough to look his flushed spouse in the eye. “You are so lovely. So sweet.”

The captain demurely fluttered his remarkably long eyelashes, as he always did when Spock complimented him in the privacy of their quarters.

That tiny action brought a fresh gale of affection whirling through the dunes of Spock’s mind. The first officer stood like an ancient rock formation in the middle of a sprawling, infinite desert of devotion to James Kirk—the very sun in his sky. Every grain of sand in that endless expanse of shifting hills represented a molecule of his desire and commitment, another charming trait he adored, a tiny fragment of the unknowable scope and magnitude of his love for his soulmate. How could something as insignificant as Kirk _blinking_ hold such power over him? It was nonsensical, yet the emotion it inspired in him was like the wind of a front stirring up an inevitable sandstorm of need and passion on his horizon.

“Hm. Your reward,” Spock added, suddenly remembering that he’d promised to make Kirk’s struggle worthwhile.

Holding his Human’s neck and face steady, Spock brought them together once more. This time, though, he licked at Kirk’s lips until he was granted access to the cherished warmth beyond them. Sliding his tongue inside his lover’s mouth, he massaged and suckled its counterpart without bothering to keep track of the time. He managed to pull a beautifully timid moan from Kirk before determining that he absolutely had to disengage and be on his way to his lab shift.

Kirk mewled and looked sadly up into Spock’s eyes at the loss of contact.

“Please,” Spock said, “do not fight sleep. I am unsure how long this experiment will take; it could be six hours.” Seeing as it was already twenty-one-oh-two (_late again_), he truly detested the thought that Kirk might insist on staying awake until he returned.

“You’re allowed to be late, you know. You outrank everyone else in that room,” Kirk said all in one breath, attempting to tug Spock back into their embrace. “And I’ll be fine. I probably have a good six hours’ worth of work here myself.”

“_Ashal-veh_,” Spock said half-heartedly in response to Kirk’s ironic giggling. He got to his feet again as Kirk shook his head in good humor.

“Don’t worry about me, just get it done so you can come home.” Kirk was leaning forward now, propping himself up in pursuit of Spock’s retreating body and lips.

“Yes, Captain,” Spock said, kissing his own fingertips and placing them on Kirk’s lower lip.

“Spaaahck!” was the last playfully tormented syllable he heard before grinning smugly, smoothing out his uniform, and walking out into the ship’s corridors.

_Tease_, Kirk thought to him as the door shut.

_I love you, too_, Spock soundlessly laughed back.

* * * * *

It was oh-one-thirty-six when Spock quietly reentered his cabin from the empty hallway. His experiment had gone well, and more quickly than anticipated, which made him at least a little bit hopeful that his captain had indeed stayed awake and was _in the mood_, as Kirk was wont to say. The bedroom lights were still on, but dimmed to a romantic level—a promising sign. Spock’s body began to pleasantly buzz with anticipation.

Just in case his husband had fallen asleep, though, he manually entered the lock codes for the night before quietly setting his tricorder on the desk and working his shirt off as he crossed his darkened office. (If he happened to be treating Kirk to a little strip tease, no one—not even Kirk—would have to know that his seduction was completely premeditated and deliberate.) When the blue uniform came off over his head, ruffling his hair, he was about to temporarily drop it on the foot of the bed so he could change into his nightclothes. But he stayed his hand when he looked up and saw that his bondmate was unconscious.

Emotions were complicated for Spock to sort out, and this moment filled him with precisely the brand of contradictory yet simultaneous feelings that he would just as soon have ignored altogether, had it not been for the private setting and the utter attractiveness of his sleeping lover. Kirk looked so innocent, so _right_ lying defenseless and trusting in Spock’s bed. And while the Vulcan was grateful to see that he was actually getting some much-needed repose, he was also mildly disappointed that they would therefore not be engaging in any sexual intimacies in the immediate future.

As much as he loved Kirk and treasured these opportunities to stare his fill at him without having to look away for decorum’s sake, he had to admit that the Human looked rather uncomfortable. Kirk _did_, at least, have the covers pulled up to the middle of his bare chest, but that was about the extent of his position that appeared to have been intentional. He seldom chose to lie on his back (unless Spock was atop him while they were either snuggling or copulating), but there he was now, more or less facing the ceiling, trunk pivoted so that he was also partially on his left side. His legs were twisted under the sheets, taking up most of his own side of the bed and part of Spock’s as well, and his head was resting on his golden left arm, which was extended parallel with the bottom of Spock’s pillow. He still wore the flimsy reading glasses he occasionally used in low lighting, but they had become dislodged with his awkward posture and hovered crookedly over his nose and eyebrow.

The padd Kirk had been working on earlier was lying in front of him, his data cards scattered all over the bed as if he’d sorted or piled them but then knocked them about in his undoubtedly restless dozing. As Spock resumed undressing, he noticed Kirk’s limbs and fingers twitching, true to form; his husband was a light sleeper when he was alone, although he slept soundly when Spock was with him and their minds were as close as they could get without melding.

The commander removed his boots, socks, and pants as quietly as he could, wanting to avoid disturbing his spouse if at all possible. As he dropped his clothes into the laundry chute by the closet, he abruptly wondered whether Kirk was in his pajama bottoms or if he had preemptively undressed himself for the lovemaking he’d naïvely assumed Spock would be too tired to engage in.

Stepping on his stealthy bare feet to the side of the bed, Spock delicately lifted the covers enough to see that his gorgeous mate, stars bless him, had indeed divested himself of every last scrap of clothing but those misaligned glasses. The still mildly aroused Vulcan allowed himself to indulge for just a moment or two in ogling Captain Kirk’s exquisite naked body. He was so in love with this man, every centimeter and every cell of him, that the raw _emotion_ of being so privileged as to see him completely exposed and unguarded—and knowing it was entirely for _him_, exclusively for Spock—pounded almost painfully in his heart.

With considerable effort, he tore his eyes away from the captivating sight and padded back over to the laundry panel. Spock slipped his briefs off, depositing them in the chute with the rest of his uniform, then carefully gathered all the work-related paraphernalia from the bed. He picked up Kirk’s data cards and padd, taking them into the office where he silently laid them on his desk before returning to the scarlet-tapestried haven of their bedroom.

As it turned out, Kirk was sleeping a little more deeply than Spock expected. The science officer managed to pull the sheets back, slide the man over enough to lie down beside him, and then tug him back toward himself without waking him. He used his long limbs to readjust Kirk’s position, wrapping the Human’s supple legs around his lanky ones and drawing his arms in until the palms and fingers of those warm, wide hands landed on his furry chest.

This was, perhaps, one of Spock’s absolute favorite configurations in which to cuddle his partner. His mind opened fully, letting Kirk’s unconsciously radiating dream thoughts wander in and out as they pleased, and he began to truly unwind in the cozy, private cocoon of their bed and their embrace. After removing Kirk’s glasses and placing them on the wainscot headboard above them, Spock tucked the auburn head into his neck and coiled his arms around his back, holding him securely as his own body sank into the comforting blanket-like touch of his mate’s skin and mind.

James Kirk was such a force in Spock’s life that he could grant him this peace without even trying, without even being awake to know it. His steady breaths were humid on the commander’s clavicle, and his lips turned up in a tranquil smile when Spock pressed a kiss to his forehead.

The Vulcan let out a happy sigh, ordered the lights out, and then buried his nose in Kirk’s velvety hair. He smelled divine, like bergamot and water and safety and _Jim_.

Relaxing the opening of his genital sheath, Spock let his penis—which had mostly softened again—fall forward and away from its protective compartment. It draped itself as if by instinct over Kirk’s flawless member, and they both lay secure in the cradle of Spock’s hips.

Spock was unsure if it had been the sound of his voice or the intimate meeting of their organs that ultimately roused the hot Human molded against him. Either way, he was profoundly moved when he heard a gentle hum that was not his own inside his head.

_My husband… my love_, Kirk’s honeyed tenor said over their marital bond before he could have possibly been aware of his surroundings or of Spock’s return. _Mmm… my home… you’re home_, his soul whispered while his conscious mind continued to struggle to emerge from the haze of sleep. The captain lightly wiggled and stretched his muscles as he stirred, smiled, and opened his drowsy eyes at last.

“Mmmm,” Kirk moaned aloud before getting caught in a yawn. “Ohh, Spah…”

The Vulcan grinned down at him on the pillow they were sharing and rubbed his thumbs along the smooth plane of Kirk’s broad back and shoulders.

“Hum sorry, sweet har…” Kirk mumbled. “Dough zoff… rown midnime…”

Spock’s best guess at a translation was, _I’m sorry, sweetheart… Dozed off around midnight._ He kissed Kirk’s hairline again, laughing internally at the cute, nearly incoherent ramblings spilling from his lover’s precious mouth.

“I am glad you slept,” he said, keeping his voice low.

“_Time_ is it?” Kirk asked, squirming even closer in Spock’s hold. His legs squeezed lazily around the backs of the commander’s knees. And his lips may have placed a miniscule kiss on Spock’s chin.

The first officer savored the tingles that sparked through him at the easy friction of their limp phalluses gliding against one another before Kirk finally stopped fidgeting. “It is nearly oh-two-hundred hours,” he said.

In what was definitely supposed to be a kiss, Kirk let out a delightful whimper and sloppily brought his lips and tongue to the corner of Spock’s mouth. His hands snaked their way under and around his neck, until each of them was cuddling the other in a closed circle of arms.

“Resume your sleep, _tal-kam_,” Spock said.

“Unnnngh, but…” Kirk groaned, his eyes going shut despite his best efforts. “Uhhhm… but… you’re _naked_…” He kissed the underside of Spock’s jaw again.

Amused, Spock refrained from commenting on the obviousness of Kirk’s remark. He waited patiently, caressing his spouse’s back and enjoying the warmth he was absorbing from the Human’s wonderfully inefficient metabolism.

“Want,” Kirk started. “Huh.” He cleared his throat. “Want you… love to me… hnng… inside…”

Spock couldn’t fault the captain for his persistence. He moved a hand to stroke Kirk’s hip in leisurely circles. The sensitive pads of his fingers itched for more, but he clamped down on his lust with his iron discipline. He knew Kirk was in no state to pursue the carnal pleasures of the flesh right now, and Spock refused to take advantage without wholly lucid consent.

“Mmm_mist_ unite,” Kirk said. He was barely able to work his fingers into the short hair at the base of Spock’s neck.

It took him a few seconds, but Spock eventually deciphered that he’d meant, _Missed you tonight._ He chuckled and kissed his lover properly, saying, “I missed you as well. Rest now, I promise we will make love in the morning.”

The Human seemed pleased to hear that; he sighed and crushed his nose into the skin just below Spock’s earlobe. Around another yawn, he said, “Oh-two-hund… hennnfff… _is_ morning, mister.”

He had a point.

But no, Spock couldn’t use his _t’hy’la_ like that. Resisting the million temptations presented by Kirk’s body burrowing so gratifyingly into his own, he rubbed his hand up and down his flank in what he hoped was a soothing motion and said, “Sleeeeep, James.” He summoned a lullaby in his mind and played it through their telepathic connection to calm his partner.

“Nngh,” Kirk feebly tried to protest, his head falling away on their pillow.

At no more than a whisper, Spock shushed him and said, “I love you.”

That earned him a wide smile from the already half-asleep Kirk. “Mmmmm…” he responded, his limbs clenching one more time around every part of Spock they could reach before relaxing completely.

_I love you so much_, Kirk’s _katra_ told him before dropping into a contented slumber.

His heart overflowing with love, bliss, and thankfulness, Spock inhaled the ambrosial scent of his husband surrounding him. A few minutes later, he followed Kirk into sleep, eager to rendezvous with his bondmate in their dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan translations:
> 
> _ozh’esta_ = finger embrace, a touching of the index and middle fingers between bondmates  
_adun_ = husband  
_kahs’khior’i_ = shooting star (in my head canon, one of Spock’s favored pet names for Kirk)  
_ashal-veh_ = darling, beloved  
_tal-kam_ = dear; a beloved person; used as a term of endearment  
_t’hy’la_ = friend/brother/lover  
_katra_ = spirit/soul; the living essence of a Vulcan; a combination of soul and memory
> 
> *Translations taken from the Vulcan Language Dictionary at https://www.starbase-10.de/vld/ and korsaya.org
> 
> Well, this one was pretty self-indulgent… but it’s been a rough couple of months, so I am over being ashamed, lol. And who among us couldn’t use the occasional almost-sexy snuggle between these two?? :)
> 
> ((Psst! Hey! Come space out with me on Tumblr! I’m [jimkirkachu](https://jimkirkachu.tumblr.com/) over there and I always love to make more Trek and K/S friends!))


End file.
